Shinigami
by uzai sagi
Summary: Three strange soloists, one being the strangest of all. Yet, Kirito feels drawn to her for some strange reason. Soon his feelings for her become strong. If rumor has it that she is destined for something, what will be her fate? KiritoxOC
1. Song of the Grim Reaper

**First SAO fic I've ever done... I'm sorry i have nothing more to say...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

_**Song of the Grim Reaper**_

A poster on the wall was saying "The Grim Reaper's Concert, a sure way to lure in the next boss!", and Kirito couldn't help but stare in curiosity. He had heard of three other soloists who were very powerful players, one man, a woman, and a young girl. All three had very strange avatar names. For the man it was "Akuma" meaning demon, for the woman it was "Tenshi" meaning angel, and for the girl it was "Shinigami" meaning grim reaper.

See this so-called "grim reaper" had a talent for singing and was gifted in magic. Her weapon was the legendary "Death Scythe", a weapon so powerful any player or creature would die with just one slash. The "demon" and "angel" weapons of choice were a sniper rifle and a bow and arrow called "Demons Gun" and "Angels Bow".

Kirito's thoughts were soon cut off when someone tapped his shoulder and he looked to Asuna standing there with a kind smile.

"Are you going to see the concert, Kirito?" she asked. "They said that Shinigami's voice can lure in the next boss, and this one's supposed to be a tough one."

Kirito considered it before nodding his head. "Yeah, I'll be there."

Asuna beamed. "Awesome! I'll message you the location, okay?"

Kirito nodded and waved as she left. To be honest, he wasn't just going to see if the trap would work out. He had seen this girl, this Shinigami, many times before. The first was when everyone found out SAO was a death game. The second was when he saw her use a field scythe to kill a creature. The last time was when she was tending to a player that was about to die and saved his life.

Kirito never really saw her face. Whenever he tried getting a glimpse of her, she would always turn her back to him, as if she knew he was trying to see what she looked like and doing well in avoiding his gaze. Now, rumor has it that the three soloists always wear masks, and no one's ever seen their eyes.

He took one last look at the poster before walking off.

Nightfall had come, and all of the players of every guild were standing in the middle of the court of Floor 86, where a boss that looked like a giant lizard lived.

Kirito looked around the crowd and there was no sign of the three soloists. Then all of the lights flickered off, startling everyone. As people looked around, a wave of golden light began hover over them until the courtyard was completely covered.

Then a light flashed onto three figures and music began to play. Underneath the light, were the three soloists that everyone has heard of. Two of them were kneeling, and one was standing.

Akuma, the "demon", was a man with red hair dressed in a red coat, with dark pants, dakr brown boots that went above his ankles, dark brown fingerless gloves, and a mask that was grey with three red lines on the eyes and bat wings on the sides.

Tenshi, the "angel", was a woman with white hair in a white robe, with white pants, white boots, and a mask that was white with three blue lines in the eyes and angel wings on the sides.

The final player that was standing was noneother than Shinigami herself. She looked to be about the same height as Kirito, but her attire was much more different from Akumas and Tenshis. She wore a suit with a black vest like shirt that came down to her waste, the front formed an upside down 'v' shape that showed the white shirt underneath it, and it seemed to have a sort of cape that was split apart. She wore black arm warmers, white shorts that ended almost a little bit above her thighs, and black boots that ended just below the knees. Her mask was silver with three black lines in the eyes.

Kiritos eyes widened at the sight of the girl. She was breath-takingly beautiful. Everyone watched as the girl began to sing.

_Listen to my voice calling you_  
_Pulling you out of darkness_

Just as she began singing, a giant lizard fell from the sky and landed onto the barrier that was put above the audience. Everyone screamed in fear, thinking they would be crushed, but they were both shocked and relieved that the barrier kept them all safe. Akuma and Tenshi looked at the beast before it screeched and they jumped into the air. As the boss reached out for the source of the noise, which was Shinigami, the two older players stopped it by landing on each of its arms.

_Hear the devil's cry of sin_  
_Always turn your back on him_

Akuma pulled out his sniper rifle and shot the creature in its left eye. The boss shrieked and tried to shake him off, but the Demon jumped up and kept shooting at its head, its HP lowering with every shot he took.

_With the wind you go_  
_Still I dream of your spirit leading you back home_

Tenshi pulled out her bow and shot an arrow at the creatures right eye, making it shriek once more and tryign to attack the female player in white, but she easily jumped up and shot multiple arrows at the boss.

_I will give my gifts to you_  
_Grow your garden, watch it bloom_

The audience below them stared in awe at their skills, but Kirito paid no attention, keeping more of his focus on the singing Grim reaper instead.

_The light in your eyes, an angel up high_  
_Fighting to ease shadows side_

The boss decided to pay no heed to the attacks, but instead to rid the world of the siren song of the Grim Reaper. However, the Demon and Anegl would not allow it and landed on the ground side by side, bothing aiming at the head of the boss.

_Hearts will grow, though having to bend_  
_Leaving behind all things in the end_

Both players weapons began to glow before Akuma released a bullet and Tenshi released her arrow at the same time, creating a powerful force and it destroyed the boss into glittering dust.

_Listen to my voice calling you_  
_Pulling you out of the darkness_

Peoples eyes widened in awe and all were silent as they listened to Shinigami's voice.

_Hear the devil's cry of sin_  
_Always turn your back on him_

Someone had commented on how beautiful her voice was and others began to agree.

_On him_

Kirito just watched Shinigami as she finished her song.

_On him_

Once the music stopped, everything was silent for a moment and then the audience began to clap and cheer. Akuma and Tenshi bowed, but Shinigami grabbed two strands of her splitted cape and curtsied. Kirito would've tried to approach them, but then the lights shut off and the three soloists were gone.


	2. Oc Game!

**OK I did not expect to even get at least two reviews... Anyway, here's a little oc creator game! If you want an oc of yours to be in this story, all you have to do is read the instructions and then post it on your review! Here's the list.**

**Real Name:**

**SAO Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance: (hair, eyes, skin, height, body figure)**

**Guild:**

**Personality: (good or evil)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Love Interests:**

**History:**

**If that oc attended the concert from the first chap, what was their opinion?:**

**Ok, that's all. Happy creating! Btw I don't own that song in the first chap, dig?**


End file.
